


The Top 10 Reasons Ichabod's Hair Is Always A Mess

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	The Top 10 Reasons Ichabod's Hair Is Always A Mess

1\. It is her white magic.  


2\. Bullheaded burgomasters, burly blacksmiths and bewitching blondes have him tearing it.  


3\. Headless Horsemen and demonically possessed crones make it stand on end.  


4\. He dismantled his comb and used the parts to make instruments.  


5\. He fell asleep wearing his goggles.  


6\. An explosion of one of his experimentations frizzed it out.  


7\. He has a phobia of combs.  


8\. Operating a hairbrush triggers his swoon mechanism.  


9\. One day, five years ago, he woke up to discover that a spider had built a web on his hairbrush. He hasn't gone anywhere near it since.  


10\. He was just out at the old cottage with Katrina Van Tassel.  



End file.
